leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-6746408-20131124173235/@comment-4834593-20131125221143
There's a comment (with a bunch of replies) a bit below that actually made it a lot clearer to myself what my opinion about her was. Basically, I feel like her skill CAP is at a good point, where you deserve the damage you deal if you have totally mastered her (where I am NOT, myself, by the way. I can only dream of being as good as someone like Best Riven NA, and then I'm not even talking about the meta of the game, of pushing, targeting, etc). However, her skill FLOOR is too low, and it is too easy to gain access to the larger part of her damage. Basically, smashing your head on the keyboard gains good enough results to kill an AD carry, and maybe do a bit more, depending on the situation. That's not supposed to be the case. As proposed there too, she should maybe get a nerf, where she gains a charge that she needs to use her abilities, with a low cap (3-5), and a recharge time of 3-5 seconds or on autoattack, autoattack vs champion or enhanced autoattack, something like that. It would DESTROY Riven for those who smash their head on the keyboard, as they can't do that anymore, needing 7 charges in 2-3 seconds, but now needing (in best case with above numbers) 6 seconds for that. However, the good Rivens, who have taken the time to learn her, and use autoattacks between their abilities to play her like she is supposed to be played (ability - autoattack - ability - autoattack, repeat until enemy dies), will barely even FEEL it, as they are nearly never out of charges. Only when using ult it MIGHT get a bit sticky, but then again, maybe it's good to have that tradeoff, because I can't deny it's a damn strong ult for the 30 second cooldown you can get on it with the right itemization and a blue (which you can always steal from the enemy team, or get by killing their apc). EDIT: Actually didn't read the last paragraph you wrote yet when writing the reply. It's, as I think I more or less said above too, not always a nerf to balance a champion. For example think of just after Zeds release. Of course, he needed more nerfs, real nerfs, but one or two patches after his release, they shifted damage from his E to his Q. His overall damage remained the same, and it basically meant a nerf for those who played him the way he wasn't supposed to be played, but no change, or even a buff, for those who played him the way he WAS supposed to be played. Instead of one way being superior, it became a tradeoff to play him one way or another. I think, that the same has happened to Ahri too, in 3.13. A lot more power got shifted into her E, and I have played her one or two times since then, and I have to say, if you HIT that thing, damn it's a clear buff then. However, do you NOT hit it, you can't really kill anything. So basically, they balanced her, by making her a bit stronger if you hit your (already supposed to be crazy important) skillshot, but weaker if you don't hit it. I feel like Riven would best be balanced by doing something similar. Not straight out nerfing it, just punishing people for playing her in the "too easy" way.